


Bit tied up at the moment.

by Yourdearestwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdearestwatson/pseuds/Yourdearestwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[[I’m not even in character and I was really nervous about posting this, but I wanted so desperately to write this for Sherlockedart on Tumblr. ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit tied up at the moment.

John woke up, there was something wrong. Very wrong, though he was still in a haze. He couldn’t figure it out. Something was wrong. He blinked. He couldn’t see. Why couldn’t he see? Was he suddenly blind? No, there were edges of light around the black. Jesus, he was blind-folded. He tried to move, but he felt the rub of leather on his wrists and the jingle of chains. God damn it, he was chained to something—he couldn’t tell what. He was sitting, but it didn’t feel like a bed. He wiggled as much as he could, but it was still unknown to the doctor as to where he was and why he was tied and bound but he had a pretty good idea as to what was going on. By the way his pants tugged at his hips, he knew that he was wearing his infamous red pants, and just that.

The doctor tried to shout out the name that he wanted to curse so much, to say everything that was burning on his mind, but this was also useless as his voice was muffled. Holy shit, he was gagged too? He tried screaming the name again. Nothing but a muffled scream. He bit down on the ball to tighten his jaw when he heard his phone go off not to far from where he was. He whipped his head around to try to locate where the sound was coming from until it stopped. 

“Hello?” came Sherlock’s voice to his left-ish—in his mind John pictured a clock and decided that Sherlock was about at nine-o-clock. There was a pause as he felt his chest heaving. Things were starting to make sense and it wasn’t making him happy. What the hell was going on? “No,” Sherlock’s voice came again and John could imagine his mocking face that was pretending to look pitied to whomever was on the phone. “I’m sorry,” John knew that was a lie, “John can’t come in today.” Suddenly, a cold finger touched his flesh that made him shiver—both with the fact that the man’s finger was like ice and the fact that he felt that he hadn’t been touched in ages.   
“No,” Sherlock said again, “No he’s fine—” another pause, this time it was for emphasis, “he’s just a little tied up at the moment.” The phone’s beep told John that Sherlock had hung up on his boss and felt his face redden in fury wishing that he could say something, anything as he pulled against the restrains as cold hands started to just barely touch him and he knew that he was Sherlock’s for the day.


End file.
